Want
by FemaleBoss
Summary: Quinn Fabray is tired of being the girl who never get what she wants. It's taken her to be 534 miles away from Lima to realise, the only thing she ever wanted was in front of her the whole time.


Quinn thinks is odd sitting back in this room. At nineteen years old so much has happened since she was part of this club, yet sitting here it feels like all that has disappeared. As desperate as she was to get out of this place, nowhere will make her feel as settled and content as she does here. She loves Yale, New Haven is a completely different life to the one she had in Lima. Nobody there knows her as the HBIC who got knocked up and went slightly crazy for a while. But as she looks around this room she knows these people do know about her past and don't judge her. After all they've been through recently they're still here together, a family.

Quinn's sat in the back row of the chairs in the choir room. She didn't really expect to be starting her spring break in this room, but when Mr Shue contacted her to say Coach Sylvester was planning on shutting the club down she didn't really have a choice. It looks as though everybody thought the same, as the majority of the old Glee Club are back. She was actually hoping to spend spring break in New York visiting Rachel, and Kurt and Santana of course. She's actually really interested to see how that's working out, super bitch Santana Lopez now best friends with Rachel Berry.

The newbies take up the front row, Quinn hasn't really spoken to them much. She knows who they are, but she's not too interested in getting to know them. Just below her Puck, Mike, Blaine, Sam and Artie are having some form of intense discussion. Puck is almost bouncing in his seat whilst talking which probably means he's boasting about some new girl he pulled. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany are to the other side of them. Mercedes and Tina are laughing hysterically at each other. Brittany unusually quiet, eyes glazed over staring at the door, no doubt waiting for her first glimpse of Santana. Quinn thinks it's kind of ironic sitting here observing her friends, she spent most of her time in this room people watching.

Quinn knows deep down she's only waiting for one person to walk through that door. Rachel Berry was the best thing that came out of high school for Quinn Fabray. By the time Quinn realised the depth of her feelings for the Diva it was too late, not that she really had a chance with her to start with. Looking back she realised everything she ever did related to Rachel in some way, that somewhere deep in her sub-consciousness she wanted to be close to her. She hears her before she sees her. That deep throaty laugh, she can already picture Rachel doing with her head thrown back. Quinn looks up at the entrance expectantly as Rachel walks in, Santana and Kurt flanking her sides. She's so unlike the Rachel that used to walk through that door, and Quinn would know, she used to watch a lot.

Old Rachel Berry use to walk into the choir room hooked under the arm of certain leading men, whether it was Finn, Puck or Jesse, Quinn remembers the stomach sinking feeling to witnessing it daily. Not that she can really talk; she did use to have quite a number of distractions. This Rachel Berry walks in with people hanging off her arm. It's not just her attitude that's changed Quinn notices. Rachel Berry has always been a star, born to be on Broadway, but now she looks like one. Not that Quinn ever had any problem with how Rachel looked before, Rachel Berry had always been the most beautiful girl Quinn has ever seen. Now Rachel has blonde highlights in her hair, the makeup around her eyes is darker, edgier. Her clothes are more mature, animal sweaters replaced with an over the shoulder jumper. Quinn can't deny that she looks good, and briefly wonders if this has anything to do with one of Kurt or Santana's make overs.

The trio have barely made it two steps into the room, until Brittany has launched herself into Santana's arms. Quinn inwardly smiles; if she can take anything from this whole experience she knows she has excellent self-restraint. She meets Rachel's gaze from across the room, and in that second Quinn feels her heart beat that extra little bit harder. She doesn't even have time to think about it before Rachel is striding her way across the room engulfing her in a hug. Rachel's arms are tight around her neck, pushing her face into the space of her neck. She breathes Rachel in as her own arm circle Rachel's waist, pulling her close against her. She can feel Rachel's breaths of air against her ear, and Quinn wonders what it must be like to experience this every day, instead of the couple of times a year she does. Quinn can't focus on anything else other than Rachel, the noises around the room have turned into some sort of muffled hum and her eyes are closed. Rachel finally speaks and breaks the silence between them.

"Hey" Rachel doesn't even move as she says it, which means Quinn feels her lips move against her ear. It's whispered rough and her voice almost sounds broken. Quinn thinks it's the sexiest thing ever, and for a moment actually thinks her legs may give out. Quinn doesn't know when she became this weak, that one hug from this girl can bring down all her defences. Rachel pulls back a few inches to look into Quinn's eyes. Quinn's gazes into the divas brown orbs with so much expression.

"Hi" she replies, and even to Quinn it sounds like she on the verge of tears. As she continues just to look at Rachel for a couple of seconds more.

And that's why Quinn Fabray is in Lima, in the choir room. She is finally ready to go after something she wants. And like almost everything in Quinn's life, it's Rachel Berry.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading :)**


End file.
